Dragon Quest: Legend of Rubiss
Dragon Quest: Legend of Rubiss''As translated in the obi of the paperbacks or ''Dragon Quest: Seirei Rubiss Densetsu (精霊ルビス伝説, translated as Dragon Quest: The Legend of the Spirit Rubiss) is a light novel series written by Saori Kumi, with illustrations by Mutsumi Inomata, based on [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. One of the many spin-off novels around the franchise, Legend of Rubiss is notable for being deemed by Enix as part of the official canon of the Dragon Quest series at the time of its original release.It is unknown if this is still the case as Dragon Quest has, since then, moved on from the original setting in the Erdrick trilogy and Dragon Quest XI depicts a different origin for the Erdrick title from the one depicted in the novel. The novel was originally released in 1990 in Shiroku Ban (12mo size) in three volumes by Enix. In 1992, it was re-released in paperback format also in 3 volumes. It was later adapted into a comic book version by Yutaka Abe in 1993. Overview Dragon Quest: Legend of Rubiss is a spin-off work that depicts Rubiss before the creation of Alefgard. With the exception of Ramia, there is hardly any monster, spell or weapon from the Dragon Quest series, not even the Slime. For this reason, its association with the main story of Dragon Warrior is thin, and is close to an original work. However, Enix, at the time, recognized the novel as part of the canon, so the history described in this work was part of the official setting of the Dragon Quest series. Setting in the distant ancient times that preceded the Legend of Erdrick, there was Ideen, a land of spirits and fairies that exists between Heaven and Earth. Now the circle of big legends is about to close in this world. Characters Protagonists *Rubiss Apisto Callichthys (ルビス・アピスト・カリクティス): The main character. She's the next head of the fire spirit family, the Callichthys family. *Dialt Bacoba Corydoras (ディアルト・バコバ・コリドラス): His real name is Roto (Erdrick). He was born from the union of an earth spirit, his father, with a human woman. As a half-breed, he was not allowed to use the surname Corydoras, so he uses the name Dialt Centropyge (ディアルト･ケントロピーゲ). As part of the people of the riverside, he can handle the mysterious bird Ramia. *Cryptocaryon Regnas (クリプトカリオン・レグナス): Lightning Lord and Rubiss' cousin. Due to the prediction of an oracle, he became engaged to Rubiss in an arranged marriage. He has a pentagram tattoo on his left eye Heads of the five great families *Guamon Semiaquilus Callichthys (グァモン・セミアクィルス・カリクティス): A fire spirit and head of the Callichthys family. He became the head after his brother, Rubiss' father, died. *Perla Nana Anubias (ペルラ・ナナ・アヌビアス): The head of money. She prays to a cursed shield because she desperately wishes for the birth of a successor. As a result she eventually dotes her foolish, deformed and dark son Cabomba (カボンバ), whom she gave birth afterwards. *Sifil Lorticus Polypterus (シフィル・ロリクタス・ポリプテルス): The head of the Polypterus family and a water spirit. *Datnioides Bacoba Corydoras (ダトニオイデス・バコバ・コリドラス): The head of the Corydoras family. An earth spirit, he's Dialto's cousin and has complex feelings towards him. *Miralda Cichlasoma Otocinclus (ミラルダ・シクラソマ・オトシンクルス): The head of the Otocinclus family. He's also called the Elder of the Forest (森の長老). Other characters *Scleropages (スクレロパゲス): Cryptocaryon's older brother. A gentle but timid man, unlike his brother. *Arina (アリナ). A fox fire spirit,distant relative of Rubiss and Cryptocaryon's lover. *Yabe Yabe (ヤベ・ヤベ): The leader of the riverside people. Volumes information Duodecimo edition #''Harukanaru Ideen'' (遙かなるイデーン / 遥かなるイデーン,The original name uses the traditional and irregular ''Kyujitai'' "遙" for "Haru" instead of the simplified and more commonly used ''Shinjitai'' "遥" translated as Far-off Ideen), 1990-03-14, ISBN 4900527270 #''Unmei no Tsubasa Ramia'' (運命の翼ラーミア, translated as Ramia's wings of fate), 1990-03-14, ISBN 4900527289 #''Ma no Yama Orb'' (魔の山オーブ, translated as Magic Mountain Orb), 1990-03-14, ISBN 4900527297 Paperback #''Harukanaru Ideen'', 1992-03-19, ISBN 490052784X #''Unmei no Tsubasa Ramia'', 1992-03-19, ISBN 4900527858 #''Ma no Yama Orb'', 1992-03-19, ISBN 4900527866 Other information In the postscript of the novels, Kumi reveals that most of the names come from jewels (Miralda-Emerald, Dialt-Diamond, Rubiss-Ruby, etc.) or species of tropical fish and aquatic species from aquariums (Corydoras, Polypterus, etc.) Gallery DQ Legend of Rubiss v1.jpg|Volume 1 DQ Legend of Rubiss v2.jpg|Volume 2 DQ Legend of Rubiss v3.jpg|Volume 3 DQ Legend of Rubiss volumes backs.jpg|Volumes backsides DQ Legend of Rubiss volumes spines.jpg|Volumes spines DQ Legend of Rubiss volumes stacked.jpg|Volumes stacked DQ Legend of Rubiss paperback v1.jpg|Paperback volume 1 DQ Legend of Rubiss paperback v2.jpg|Paperback volume 2 DQ Legend of Rubiss paperback v3.jpg|Paperback volume 3 DQ Legend of Rubiss paperbacks with obi.jpg|Paperbacks with Obi DQ Legend of Rubiss paperbacks spines.jpg|Paperbacks spines DQ Legend of Rubiss paperbacks stacked.jpg|Paperbacks stacked Rubiss.jpg|Rubiss Dialt.jpg|Dialt Cryptocaryon.jpg|Cryptocaryon Guamon.jpg|Guamon Perla.jpg|Perla Sifil.jpg|Sifil Datnioides.jpg|Datnioides Miralda.jpg|Miralda Yabe Yabe.jpg|Yabe Yabe Cryptocaryon and Arina.jpg|Cryptocaryon and Arina Young Dialt and Rubiss.jpg|Young Dialt and Rubiss Ramia, Rubiss and Dialt.jpg|Ramia, Rubiss and Dialt Notes External links *Article at Japanese Wikipedia ja:ドラゴンクエスト 精霊ルビス伝説 fr:Dragon_Quest_-_Seirei_Rubiss_Densetsu }} Category:Novels